


Studying

by DrAgOnLOvEr34



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Gen, Humor, Libraries, One Shot, Romance, Ron being Ron, Studying, cute fluffy stuff, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrAgOnLOvEr34/pseuds/DrAgOnLOvEr34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron hated it with every fiber of his being, he loath it. Sadly, he was no match for Hermione and he was forced to confront it. Studying. It was his worst enemy. He would not allow it to win. As long as his heart was beating, he would battle this fierce competitor for Hermione's attention. Read and find out if Ron wins and becomes everyone's hero! OOC non magic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying

Ron Weasley hated school. This wasn’t anything new. Everyone knew he hated it. To him it was boring and just something that took away more time he could be using to do anything else. He could be catching up on some much needed and appreciated sleep! Or he could be eating some of his mom’s delicious food. His stomach grumbled at the thought

School also wasn’t easy for him. He struggled to a point where he wanted to burn all his school books. Not that his girlfriend, Hermione, would allow him to do that. Unlike him, Hermione was very intelligent. She enjoyed school, something Ron did not understand and probably never would.

“Ron! We have to start studying; semesters are just around the corner,” Hermione exclaimed as she hauled a reluctant Ron into the library

“Hermione, we still have 3 weeks before we have to take them!” Ron complained, trying to drag his feet to stop her. She wasn’t even fazed by his dead weight, which she should be considering how much bigger than her he was, and continued leading them to a study table in the back.

“It’s never too early to start studying!” She slammed her very heavy bag on the floor and plopped down into one of the wooden chairs. 

Ron sighed and sat down too, the chair groaning under his weight. He couldn’t believe he was being forcefully pulled into this by someone who was so much shorter then him. She was quite strong for someone her height. He rubbed his red wrist. She probably got all that muscle from carrying such a heavy backpack.

He wouldn’t have originally been alone in this little trip to the library. Harry was usually with him, suffering right alongside him like a good friend should. But Harry had escaped, like the little traitor he was. Harry and Ron had both been in the gym, shooting some baskets and talking.

Ron had just shot a basket (he made it if you were wondering) and Harry was about to pass it back to him when he paused. Ron looked at Harry confused and was about to turn around to see what had taken his attention away, when Harry heaved the ball back to him hard, making Ron grunt. He almost dropped it, but managed to keep his hold on it.

“Hey, what was that for Harry?” 

Harry didn’t answer, he just smiled at Ron before turning around and racing to the gym doors. Ron stood there for a couple seconds, the ball help loosely in his hands, very confused and a little frightened. He was brought out of his muddled thoughts when a very familiar voice reached his ears.

“Ron! There you are! I have been looking for you and Harry forever,” Ron turned around and gaped at Hermione’s disorderly appearance, as ominous feeling fell over him. She reached him and tugged on his hand, walking back to where she had entered with him following.

“I swear I saw Harry in here with you, but I could have been wrong,” she mumbled confused. Ron mentally growled at Harry, knowing he had left him to this horrible fate on purpose so he could get away himself.

“He was here he just---“Hermione cut him off.

“It doesn’t matter, I at least caught one of you,” she said, a satisfied smile on her face.

This is why Ron seriously blamed Harry for him being forcibly dragged in to his own personal Hell.

“Here, I will quiz you on our History class,” Hermione said, reaching for the book by Ron’s chair. He snatched it before she could grab it and sat on it, a flash of defiance crossing his eyes, glaring.

She sighed at him. “Aren’t you being mature Ronald?” she said sarcastically, “Don’t give me that look, you are being immature. Stop pouting and give it back to me.”

“I am not pouting! I am starting a rebellion! I refused to study and allow our so called school to control how I live my life! I REFUSE TO ALLOW THE GOVERNMENT MAKE ME A MINDLESS DRONE! I AM NOT THEIRS TO CONTROL! WHOSE IS WITH ME?” He bellowed passionately, standing up, hand raised in the air.

The librarian popped out from behind a stack of books and glared, shooting lasers out of her eyes. He gulped and didn't back down. She gave him the ‘I’m watching you’ finger thing and walked backwards behind another stack of books.

“Are you done being childish and ready to study?” Hermione asked dryly, snorting when he moped again. She reached for another book while Ron grabbed the one he had been sitting on and sheepishly put it back on the table.

“Why don’t we just read over the textbooks ourselves and quiz each other later?” Hermione asked, already opening the book she had grabbed. He just nodded and opened his.

They sat like that for a while before Ron started fidgeting. The words became a blur to him as he nodded off. He glanced tiredly around the library, looking at all the books. It was like a maze in here and he would probably get lost if Hermione didn't lead him out. That made him throw away the option of making a run for it.

Glancing at the bookshelf to his right, he jumped back a little when he noticed a pair of eyes staring at him from in-between a pair of books. It was the librarian. She glared at him. Ron glared back. It became a battle of glares. His eyes twitched, becoming dry, sweat dripped down his temple. He blinked. With a curse he rubbed his eyes and glanced back, noticing the creepy lady was gone.

“Hermione, how much longer do we have to stay?” He questioned, uninterested with what they were doing.

“Ron, we have only been reading for 30 minutes.”

Ron allowed his jaw to drop, shocked that not much time had passed. Hermione just sighed and got up from her seat. Ron followed her with his eyes, interested in what she was doing. She walked up to a shelve of books and tried to reach for the hardback at the top she had her sights set on. She wasn’t tall enough to reach for it.

“Ron, can you please grab this book for me?” She asked him, smiling softly at him. Ron felt his resolve melting when he looked into her warm chocolate eyes. Smiling back at her he grabbed it for her, but did not give it to her.

“Ron! Don’t play this game right now, I need to study!” She complained, running a hand through her wild bushy hair. He held it higher when she almost got it. Giving a huff, she stood on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss. He relaxed his grip on the book, surprised and brought his other hand up to cup her face.

Before he knew what was happening, she grabbed the book back from his limp fingers and walked back to her seat, a mischievous smirk on her face. Ron stood there, looking at her shocked, before he headed back to his seat.

Grabbing the chair, he dragged it closer to Hermione and gripped her hand in his, smiling softly at her. She smiled back. Ron reached across the table, found his book, and brought it closer to him to study from. Maybe studying wasn’t all that bad, he thought, before focusing on the words in front of him.


End file.
